Chronicles of the Mystics
by cloudy mind
Summary: In a world of war and hatred, how can four runaways find peace? Will they be able to stop the foolish killing? Or will they also become the victims of this war? Pairings AxC KxL and more!
1. Prolouge

The Chronicles of the Mystics

Part One – Caos

Prologue

Four different lands, four different kingdoms in one chaotic world, Gaia. A world of war, killing, bloodshed, enslaving and magic. The kind souls stained with dark need, magic of purity and light evolved into magic of darkness and death.

The kingdom of Genesis, the dark land ruled by vampires. Their leader, Patrick Zala a pure dark soul creature who is one of the causes of all evil in Gaia. He ruled Genesis together with a fallen white winged creature, Lenore Zala.

Lenore soon gave birth to Athrun Zala, the prince of Genesis and after that Athrun's sister came, a girl with dark blue hair and pale green eye, Carrin Zala. The two young Zalas were trained until they had immense powers, though they weren't pure breed vampires. Their souls were not tainted black and they don't have deadly fangs like other vampires but they were armed with ancient black magic. Carrin was more looked up by her father because Patrick had figured that Athrun remained a pure hearted vampire he despises. Athrun's little sister's soul has been stained with the dark deeds of her father.

In another kingdom north of Genesis is kingdom of the white winged creatures. A once peaceful kingdom until the vampires had declared a war, enslaving many helpless white winged creatures and persecuting them for fun and entertainment. Their king, Lord Uzumi Narra Attha had to stop this foolishness and he created a strong barrier to keep out dark forces. White winged creatures started learning a higher level of white magic to defend them.

Uzumi's children, Cagalli Yula Attha and her twin Kira Yamato have journeyed through lands to learn magic elements. Together with Kira's fiancé, Lacus Clyne who is a priestess and healer disguised themselves and ran away from Eternal to find a way to stop this foolish war, meeting two other creatures with the same goal.

And in the west of Eternal lies the land of Acracia, a beautiful forest where the nymphs of Gaia lived. The nymphs were both fierce and gentle; they have mastered the elements of the world like fire, water, ice, wind, earth, strength, shadow, light and possession. The princess of the nymphs was Meer Campbell, a spoiled nymph of Flora. Nymphs were known for their being very vain and have a lot more female than male.

And last of the four kingdoms was Abyss, where shadow creatures and their masters who called puppeteers lurk in the poisonous gas. The country is split in different groups and tribes with their perspective leaders and titles. They were also called shadow lurkers.

And from here the story continues in this world of killing, screams of pain and bloodshed.

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I'm using different languages here and different symbols. Not to worry if you don't understand them, I would provide explanations in every chapter.

You might be thinking why I am writing another story without finishing my others? That's because this story had been lurking in my mind for days! And I had to get it off!

Caos is an Italian word that means Chaos

Flora means Flowers


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Goal

"Faster!" screamed a young boy with blue hair while flying through the night sky.

"But they just keep coming!" complained a younger girl with a darker shade of blue hair.

"Can I just get rid of them?" she asked, hastily shooting shadow arrows from her fourth finger

"No!" yelled her brother as he glided through the air, easily dodging all the attacks from vampire warriors.

"Brother!" Carrin yelled as she flew towards Athrun who was a few feet farther "We have to hurry! My magic won't keep them out of our backs forever!" she told Athrun as they both flew faster towards the dark forest. Athrun grabbed his sister's arm as they hid behind the tall trees of the forest.

"Find the prince and the princess!" a low hoarse voice ordered.

Athrun sighed tiredly as the vampire warriors went out of sight; he and his sister have been up before midnight trying to escape Genesis to try and stop this war. And now it was already three in the morning and they barely escaped the soldiers. They would but he didn't want anymore killing.

"Come on it's not safe here" he heard Carrin spoke in a soft whisper, her pale green eyes scanning their surroundings, this forest was known to have big bloodthirsty beast that eat even vampires.

Athrun nodded as they started walking quickly and quietly.

"Father must be furious" Carrin whispered, not looking at Athrun

While Athrun looked down sadly "Mother" he softly whispered, not very long ago their mother was killed right if front of their eyes by their own father.

Carrin noticed her brother's silence "But I hate him" she continued "That bloody bastard" the blue haired girl gritted her teeth.

Athrun looked surprised at her sister's choice of words towards her father, he thought she looked up to him as a great king and ruler but the n he realized that he was damn wrong. Looking back at the trail they were following, Athrun noticed the clearing of the forest and he also noted that it was already dawn.

They stopped a few meters away from the dark forest, scanning their surroundings for any harm, though they were vampires they were not harmed by the sun's rays. For Genesis has turned the hot son's rays to nothing but light, the sun was turned to a big light source.

"Look" Carrin spoke, pointing at the figure advancing towards them. "A white wing" she added, her eyes having a dangerous glint.

And the mysterious white winged advanced towards them, ready to kill anyone who would come to hurt him and his fellow travelers, though they were far from Eternal.

"Kira?" Athrun said in shock as the figure became more visible

Kira Yamato, Prince of Eternal suddenly stopped on his tracks when he noticed the two vampires "Athrun? Carrin?" his look also matched Athrun's

"What's wrong?" Kira's blonde haired companion Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of Eternal asked her twin brother.

Cagalli followed the direction Kira was looking at and she saw… Athrun and Carrin Zala!

"Athrun! Carrin!" she exclaimed, rushing towards her childhood friends together with Lacus Clyne, Kira's fiancé and the high priestess and healer of Eternal.

"Cagalli! Lacus!" Carrin hugged her friends "Long time no see!" she smiled

"I see, still have no fangs?" Cagalli teased

"Why want me to bite you?" Carrin grinned

"How are you Athrun?" Lacus asked Athrun who was standing beside Carrin

Athrun slightly smiled and nodded, a way of saying I'm fine and looked at Cagalli, they have been friends before they was has broke, the five of them always played on the Garden Of Even every afternoon, laughing freely and playing in the vast fields.

"It's been a long time Athrun" Kira spoke, recovering from his shock and stretched a hand to his best friend

"Yes it has Kira" Athrun shook Kira's hand then the brother's faces turned serious. Carrin, Lacus and Cagalli noticing the sudden change of atmosphere looked intently at the two males and waited for their action.

"Why are you all the way here?" Athrun asked

"It must have been a long journey" Carrin added, joining the conversation, her face as serious as Athrun's

"It has" Cagalli answered "We have escaped Eternal at midnight three days ago, and we flew all the way here" she added

"All the way to the south?" Athrun asked "What for?"

"We have come to meet you" Kira answered

"Meet us?" Carrin arched an eyebrow "You planned to enter Genesis to meet us?" she asked in disbelief

"Well you are out here right now aren't you?" Cagalli stated

"And what if we aren't?" Athrun suddenly asked

"Then we would have to find a way" the songstress spoke

"Why did you leave Eternal?" Carrin asked, her eyes having this curious yet deadly look

"How about you? Why did you leave Genesis?" Kira answered back

Athrun and Carrin's eyes widened for a short time then they turned dead serious again "We want to put a stop to this foolish war" Athrun answered

Lacus smiled and nodded "That is also our goal"

"You think you can find the answer in Genesis?" Carrin asked little anger visible in her voice, though the hatred in her heart for her father lingered; she couldn't help but feel protective towards her nation.

"No, we have come here to talk to you two" Kira answered, noticing the protective tone in the young Zala's voice

"Come, we cannot talk here when there might be others who can here us" Kira slightly smiled as he summoned his wings followed by Cagalli and Lacus.

Athrun watched in awe as Cagalli unfolded her feathery white wings "Beautiful" he whispered

"Follow us" Cagalli instructed as she lifted herself from the ground

Athrun and Carrin obliged as they started flying even without wings, vampires uses skill and magic to fly with invisible wings.

"Where are we heading to?" Athrun asked as he flew next to Cagalli while Carrin trailed behind him.

"To Eden" Cagalli answered

Athrun looked shocked "Wasn't Eden destroyed by shadow lurkers?"

Cagalli turned to face Athrun, a smirk forming her lips "Except the Lake of Eve" she answered

"Eve? The goddess of creation?" asked the puzzled Athrun

"Isn't that located in the north west of Acracia?" Carrin asked joining the conversation

"No, that is the Lake of Eve daughter of Creek" Cagalli explained "the lake hidden by Eden was a sacred lake where Mesilla and Ceres was said to come from"

"Mesilla and Ceres, the nymphs of deceiving beauty" Carrin noted as she looked behind her, scanning if there was anything nearing them.

Lacus' dark purple cloak ruffled against the soft breeze that past flew them.

"I wish Gaia would become peaceful" she spoke to Kira who turned to his love, the prince nodded "It would be great" he agreed, a small frown creasing his face.

"Do you think this path would really lead us to peace?" he asked, slightly closing his eyes, feeling the wind pass his features.

Lacus slightly smiled "First we must decide our path and then accomplish our goal" she softly spoke, her voice calming to Kira's worried heart.

Lacus and Kira's flight speed slowed down "Were nearing" Kira announced

Athrun and Carrin nodded, eyes carrying some pain as they remembered this place as a place of colorful flowers and laughter. And now it was only a place of ash and screams of death.

"It's awful" commented Carrin as she looked around the area

"Carrin" Cagalli called in a low whisper as she followed Kira who led the way to the hidden lake.

The five passed the burned field, the place was filled with different smelling gases and corpses. Corpses of the innocent children killed by the shadow lurkers, tribe of the Ashes.

They reached a slope going down to what seemed like eternal darkness

"It's here" Kira motioned down to the darkness

Athrun and Carrin looked hesitant and reluctant, after years that they have not met and in this war, could they still trust Kira?

Cagalli softly chuckled "Scared?" she teased as she flapped her white wings and descended into the dark

"Won't we get lost?" Carrin suddenly asked

This time Kira chuckled, "The space between the slopes is only fit for one person and it links right to the lake" Kira answered

"And do vampires even get lost in the dark?" Kira asked jokingly

Carrin blushed in embarrassment, of course vampires can't get lost in the dark. They _live_ in the dark!

"Come on" Athrun motioned his sister, an amused glint in his intense emerald eyes.

Carrin glared at her brother before descending down the small space. Athrun followed the lacus and lastly Kira, looking around to make sure that no one has followed them. After he had followed Lacus down a certain being saw him.

"Play times over" he laughed as he got the end of his cloth and covered himself, making him disappear.

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's the first chapter! Hope you like it! I got the idea because it is nearing Halloween but this isn't horror more on Supernatural/Romance/Action and Adventure.

Eve – the first woman on Earth

Eden – the garden that was created and given to Adam and Eve

(There isn't going to be an Adam in this story!)

Ceres – a nymph in a mythology (I forgot)

If you have any questions because of the languages I used or the mythology characters drop me a review or e-mail! Remember to read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!

Note: Lacus does use white magic but not all her "healing powers" do. And about her relationship with Kira, it would be made clearer in the nest few chapters.

Notes: Xtended is like in destiny the Alliance Extended but I just changed the spelling to make it have a little twist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Battle

"Master, we have found the prince and the princess" a voice said

Two dark eyes opened and looked at the creature bowing to him

"Where are they?" the king asked hoarsely

"They went down into some sort of dark pit in the Garden of Eden" the voice answered "It seems that there is a hidden lake called Eve there" he added

-----------------------------------------------------------

Carrin soon saw streaks of light seeping through the cold darkness, and soon she flew out a vast field. A field unlike the one she just has seen, the scent of wildflowers filled the air and fresh dew made the grass fresh.

The crystal blue lake shimmers as the soft rays of the once sun striked it. How she wished everything above was like this, so beautiful and peaceful.

"Carrin" she heard someone call, snapping from her thoughts she turned and faced the owner of the voice which was her brother.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked

Carrin's pale green eyes looked back at the lake for a little while and said "I'm fine"

Athrun nodded and faced Kira who was walking towards a small cottage like house.

Cagalli made sure the door was locked and that there was no one was at sight. She closed the small windows and walked towards the table located at the center of the small house.

"I have a feeling that intruders would come" Cagalli whispered when she reached the table.

"Then let's get this over with" Lacus smiled as she got a piece of parchment under the table and opened it. Revealing an ancient manuscript, the letterings in metallic gold slightly rusted and the sides of the paper was burned.

"What's this?" Carrin asked as she traced the outlines of the gold letterings

"This is the prophecy of Light and Dark" Kira answered "But sadly the second part of this manuscript was scorched" he added

"What does it say?" asked Athrun as he tried to make out the wordings written in an ancient language

"The balance of Light and Dark" Cagalli started "When the darkness of Gaia comes, an everlasting war shall occur" she read

"Hands shall be forever stained by crimson blood" Carrin read the next phrase, her eyes becoming hazy "And hearts shall be tainted with black ink"

"Carrin" Athrun softly called as he watched his sister read the last lines of the ancient script

"The light shall die unless hope will once again live in the dark world, and angels of both dark and light will descend upon the dark fire"

Carrin's eyes became pale green again, the cloudy haze gone. "A puzzle" she concluded

Lacus nodded and said "This was said to come from Odin, he wrote this on the night before Pentecost and hid it when the spirit of death passed Gaia"

"He wrote this because a certain time traveler has seen the future of Gaia and since Odin liked this place he had to make sure that even though evil and darkness will rise, Gaia will become a fruitful world once again" Cagalli added

"And didn't you know that Gaia was once ruled by mortal bugs?" a smugly voice asked

The five hastily stopped their discussion and turned to their unwanted guest, a boy around his pre-teen years stood in front of them. His hand bonded with heavy metal and his face was covered by the black cloak he was wearing.

Lacus rolled the manuscript and gathered it in her arms protectively, "We can't let them have this" she whispered to Kira who stood in front of her, protecting her.

Cagalli was standing beside Kira and Athrun beside Cagalli, making sure that no one would hurt the princess of Eternal.

Carrin stayed beside Lacus, making sure that no one would get near the manuscript.

"Who are you?" Cagalli angrily asked

"Names aren't important now is it?" the boy answered, an ignorant smile on his face. He slightly advanced to Cagalli

Now Athrun stood in front of her "Go away" he warned, his eyes filled with protection

"Athrun" Cagalli softly whispered "Athrun was protecting her" she thought happily, her heart suddenly swelled with unknown love and emotions.

"No need to get so angry prince of Genesis" the boy just continued to smile

"What do you need?" Carrin asked, her eyes flaring with anger. She knew him, that boy is from Genesis and she knew that Athrun also recognized him.

The boy was one of their father's toys, a Xtended. They were homeless vampires who had special genes, their father took care of them and they were happy until they were plunged into some kind of chemical substance which made their organs become abnormal.

They were dangerous especially those wearing black cloaks they were called the specimen X – active black.

"I have come here by order of the King" he told them "To kill you all!" he added as he suddenly disappeared into the air.

"Watch out!" screamed Athrun as he sensed that the boy was going to attack Lacus.

Carrin reacted fast enough to block Lacus from the attack; she winced as she felt the cold steel cut through her skin.

Carrin fell on the ground while Athrun stretched his hand and a black ball of energy emerged from his palm as purple streaks surrounded it.

He started to chant a spell "… darkness come to my heed, bring me your power and destroy my enemy…"

Athrun then saw a flash of movement; he threw the dark energy ball at the boy.

The boy screamed and hit the wall as smoke from the sudden impact covered him.

"Is it over?" Lacus asked

"No" Carrin answered as she tried to get up holding her wounded arm. She turned to Athrun "You could have used a higher ranking magic to kill him" she told him as Lacus ran towards her.

"Let me see your wound" she told Carrin as she looked at the big gash

Lacus got a small bottle of healing vial and some herbs to wrap around Carrin's hand

"Not so fast!" the boy's voice said as he became visible again

"You!" Cagalli angrily pointed her finger on his as a ball of flame appeared on the tip of her finger. Cagalli slightly jerked her finger as if she was shooting without a gun. Tiny balls of flame began shooting at the boy as the Xtended dodged some of them.

Lacus continued to heal Carrin's arm as Kira and Athrun fended of the lower ranking Xtendeds that came with the boy in a black cloak.

"Damn" Athrun muttered as he summoned his sword and sliced through the creatures attacking them.

"Thanks" Carrin told Lacus who smiled in response

The youngest Zala rubbed her arm as she began to shoot shadow arrows from her fourth finger.

"Help Cagalli!" Athrun told his sister who nodded and obliged

Carrin ran towards Cagalli who was trying to block the boy's attack

"Cagalli!" Carrin called as she shot her arrows at the boy

Carrin stretched out her arms chanted a spell "…Come to my heed!" she said as a void black hole opened between her arms and two red eyes appeared in it.

The boy and the other creatures were drawn and killed as they were sucked into the black hole.

Carrin and Cagalli dropped to the floor and panted heavily as Kira and Athrun finished the last of the enemies that didn't go in the black hole.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked stretching a helping hand

Cagalli smiled and took the hand and pulled herself up as Carrin did the same thing

"What were those?" Lacus asked

Athrun and Carrin's face fell "Those were from Genesis" they both answered in unison, shame clearly etched upon their faces.

"They are called Xtended" Athrun informed his companions "Our father's experiments" he added quietly.

Cagalli, sensing the cold unwanted atmosphere quickly changed the subject.

"I guess now they know about the prophecy" she told them as she picked up a transmitter she found on the floor beside where she was standing.

"So what are we going to do?" Athrun asked

"We are going to solve this puzzle"

END

A/N: Okay I'm not got in fighting scenes but I guess that was okay, just drop a review and include your suggestions and comments! And sorry if the fighting scene wasn't too clear, I don't usually make fighting scenes...

The story is still quite confusing but the flashbacks would make the story clearer so stay stunned!

This might be my last update for a while cause my computer broke down and I can't access my documents


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

Prophecy di chiaro e di oscurita – Prophecy of Light and Dark

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Sadness

Everyone looked at Kira with determination in their eyes, they had to solve this puzzle and bring peace to their land because they felt that it was up to them, everyone else's minds are full of killing and revenge.

"Then we should get going" Cagalli spoke "This place will no longer be safe, Genesis may attack us again" she added knowingly

The other four nodded "But where are we going to start?" Carrin asked

"A certain deserted island, a few thousand kilometers away from Eternal" Lacus answered

"It is where this prophecy di chiaro e di oscurita came from" Kira added

Athrun and Carrin's face showed reluctance

"I wouldn't survive there" Carrin stated, thinking of the pain when she feels the holy light touch her skin.

Athrun frowned; he was not greatly affected by light in the kingdom of Eternal. Unlike the average vampires, he and his sisters weren't affected by the light of holiness. Of course things changed, Athrun was still quite immune to the light unlike Carrin, he believed that his sister had been tricked by her own father to kill and destroy.

How? He had no idea; he just had a strong feeling. Silence soon filled the room, Kira and Cagalli was in deep thought while Lacus looked troubled by the information. Carrin looked weak and left out all of the sudden and Athrun just frowned.

"Would you be that affected? I mean it is already a few thousand meters away from the boundaries" Cagalli asked though she already knew that vampires would die when they are exposed to holy light.

But Cagalli believed that despite the tricks that Athrun's father used on Carrin, she was still pure hearted in a way. She considered other creatures as friends and she didn't kill them. She was a good person despite the glint of cold killing that sometimes appeared in her eyes.

Athrun also believed that Carrin had a good in her; he had helped her regain a pure heart or at least half of it. But Carrin did, she was a really caring sister, but when she comes face to face with violence, she sometimes looses herself.

Carrin raised and brow at Cagalli's question "You prefer to see me dead after our fist mission?" she retorted

"Carrin" Athrun silently warned

Carrin turned to her brother and frowned; now the two Zalas were frowning.

"Then you don't have to come with us" Kira spoke, a slight smile on his face

Carrin's face fell, her frown turning to slight anger "Leave me?" she asked dangerously

Lacus sweetly smiled "Of course not" she told the younger Zala "You would stay somewhere away from the light, Kira only means for your safety" she explained

Kira's smiled grew wider, as Lacus spoke. He was already feeling Carrin's wrath, like his sister, Carrin Zala wasn't like Athrun. Sure she was quite, serious, close but she had a short temper and had no patience.

Carrin saw her childhood friend's relaxation when his fiancé spoke; her frown broke into a grin.

"If something bad happens to me, Kira is damn responsible" she told her companions and nodded, satisfied with her statement of Kira's death if he messed up.

Cagalli suddenly laughed followed by Athrun who softly chuckled and Lacus who started giggling, Carrin's grin grew wider and Kira sweat dropped "I'm so dead" he thought

"Well then let's go!" the young Zala said as the group exited the small cottage and started flying up the same way they came.

They would be flying north to reach the said island, the ends of their cloaks danced with the wind as they flew in the sky.

They flew for hours, the sky changing its melancholic color. Athrun worriedly glanced at her sister, they were still away from Eternal's boundaries but it seems that Carrin was already looking weary.

"Cagalli," Athrun softly called the blonde teen flying beside him, also catching the attention of both Kira and Lacus. "Let's take a short rest," Athrun motioned to Carrin who was oblivious about her surroundings.

Kira nodded in agreement as Athrun steadily took hold of his sister, Cagalli watched them worriedly. She knew Athrun loved her sister and she felt useless just standing beside him, not being able to do anything.

The five landed on a small island, Kira was with Lacus gathering some herbs which she said were found here. And Cagalli kneeled beside Carrin who was peacefully taking a nap.

A frown made it's way to her lips as she thought of their current situation. But her silent musings were interrupted by Athrun's sad voice

"Mother's gone…" he spoke, sadness staining his usual calm voice.

"Athrun…" Cagalli moved to his side, looking at him worriedly

"And Carrin is what's only left to me" his voice was filled with pain, so much pain. "I feel like my world is crumbling… slowly" tears threatened his emerald orbs

Cagalli was filled with overwhelming sadness when she gazed at him, she also lost her mother but she still had a brother and father. Smiling a sad smile, all she could do was hold him, tell him that one day everything would be fine.

"Hush Athrun…" she whispers as she felt his tears dropped on her badge cloak. "We'll be here for you, I'll be here" she stroked his hair as he cried, his tears full of anguish and pain.

Cagalli silently cried with him, holding him closer. No one in this world wanted this pain, no one deserved it especially someone as innocent as Athrun.

If only the world wasn't this cruel… if only things were different

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: This chapter is short and not so much action just AsuCaga moments! XD

Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you all! And Torn Between Two shall be updated in a while, it's almost done!

Drop me some love! Review


End file.
